This invention relates generally to fuse assemblies, and more particularly, to fuse assemblies for storage batteries.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminations typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminations so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
Modern vehicles include a variety of auxiliary circuits for which fuse protection is advisable. Storage batteries used in passenger vehicles typically include tapered post terminal connections, and a battery post clamp is sometimes coupled to the positive terminal post of the battery. For this battery style, a fuse capable battery clamp may be employed incorporating a threaded terminal stud extending from the clamp to provide a site for a battery fuse, and auxiliary power supply cables are electrically coupled to the terminal stud in electrical connection with the fuse. Special insulator nuts are used to isolate the clamp terminal stud and prevent accidental bypassing of the fuse. As such, auxiliary circuit fuse protection may be provided in the immediate vicinity of the storage battery. Unfortunately, these known battery post clamps to facilitate fuse protection at the storage battery are limited in application scope to batteries that employ the tapered post terminal design.
For example, at least in the North American market, storage batteries for trucks, buses and specialty vehicles typically include threaded posts for electrical connections to vehicle electrical components and circuits. A heavy power cable is typically connected to a positive threaded post terminal of the battery for connection to an electrical starter motor, and jumper feed cables are also connected to the threaded post terminal for power supply to auxiliary circuits and non-starter circuit components. The jumper feed cables and respective circuits must then be individually protected with a fuse or fuse arrangement. Moreover, it can be difficult to make several connections to the positive threaded post terminal and route the jumper feed cables properly in a small amount of space.
In some instances, only the heavy power cable is connected to the positive threaded post terminal of the storage battery. The power cable supplies power to a starter motor, which provides a termination point for connection to auxiliary circuits, and non-starter circuit components. Thus, jumper feed cables for auxiliary circuits are connected to the starter motor rather than to the storage battery. The jumper feed cables, however, still must be individually protected with fuses, and the location of the starter motor in a restricted space sometimes makes auxiliary power connections difficult. Additionally, auxiliary power connections to the starter motor can be problematic when servicing and maintaining the starter motor and/or auxiliary electrical systems.